Never
by jaimiee
Summary: She wasn't enough for anyone. That's what she told her self. And seeing Lucas and Peyton together all the time didn't help. But someone has a secret. Brooke-Centric BL, LP, NH
1. No One's Gonna Love You

"Ready to party Whore?" Rachel said standing outside the bathroom door.

"Absolutely." Brooke said with a smile.

Brooke was fake and she knew it. She had seen them again. Lucas and Peyton that is. Her Broody and her Girly. Now known as Lying Ass and Backstabbing Bitch. And they were making out. Basically having sex right in front of her. Just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach. He said he loved **her. **Wanted** her. She **was his everything. Not anymore, no, now he loved Peyton, and didn't care if Brooke was alive or dead.

"Okay. Let's go." Brooke said. Rachel was looking at her funny, but she brushed it off. There was a party at some random house tonight. And just like every other night, Brooke was only there to get wrecked, and have some fun.

"Is she alright?" Nathan asked Haley.

"I guess she needs to deal and this is the only way she knows how." Haley answered sadly. Brooke was dancing on a table. How did she even balance with heels that high? She moved around to the pumping beat that was sending vibrations through the house. Giving about 20 boys a clear view up her skirt. There was only a 50 percent chance she was actually wearing underwear. 'Yeah, good old drunk Brooke is back' Haley thought. Brooke had stopped hanging out with them all. She only partied with Rachel. And Haley had heard they were living together too. That couldn't be good.

There were guys all over her. Touching her thighs, grabbing her ass, and she loved it. She let herself sink into the music and blocked everything else out. She just wanted to forget the past year and enjoy the male-attention. It meant she was still hot. Not broken.

"Hey Slut! Over here" One guy called as he passed her another drink.

Brooke grabbed it and chugged the whole thing down. And Nathan and Haley just watched. This girl was different than the cheery Brooke they knew. She wasn't hot. She was broken. Brooke reached down and pulled at the bottom of her top. She threw it over her head and Nathan knew it was time to do something.

"Okay Brooke! Time to go." He said awkwardly as he pulled her over his shoulder.

"Oh Nate." Brooke slurred. "Won't Tutor Wife be mad?"

Nathan laughed. The situation was serious, but she was still funny.

"Well at least you didn't tell her you were in love with me." He said a little too loud as he passed Lucas and Peyton, who were hooking up.

Lucas looked up and rolled his eyes at Nathan, while Peyton just glared at him.

"We're not to blame if she's a drunk slut." Peyton said quietly as they kissed again.

Nathan carried Brooke out to the front lawn. It was basically empty so he figured they would be alright. He had told Haley where he was going and she knew what he had to do.

"Brooke?" He said quietly.

"Mmhmm." She mumbled. Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"Tell me anything." He said.

"I can't do this anymore. It's too much. He has no idea what he's putting me through. It hurts Nate. It **always** hurts. And I only have myself to blame. Because I was never good enough. Never smart enough, or deep or emotional. Never sexy to him. Now guys have to be drunk and see me with my top off to think I'm hot. But they're just horny and I'm just an easy slut." She whispered as Haley and Nathan put her in their car.


	2. AN: Continuing

Note- Hey guys. I've decided to continue this story but I sprained my wrist today in gym.

Thanks for the reviews and I'm probably gonna update in a week or so. Yay! One Tree Hill is on tonight! More ideas


	3. Promises and Lies

"This year I will try again with Brooke."

Lucas read the paper over a few times before shoving inside his pocket. He was sitting on the cold ground with his head against the brick wall. He looked around at the empty space, what was left of him and Haley's mini golf court. He used to love being up here with Haley, talking about anything and everything that had happened with them recently. But they didn't do that anymore. The golf course was gone and so was his best friend, or at least their friendship was.

And then there was **her**.He had seen her tonight at another random party. Peyton called her a drunk slut a couple times. Peyton. It never ceased to amaze him how fast things moved in Tree Hill. One minute he was with Brooke, then he was heartbroken and plotting to get Brooke back, then Peyton was kissing him and telling him she was in love with him. And that's how it had ended, no more Brooke, only Peyton. Kiss Peyton, love Peyton, she was always telling him what to do. And he couldn't figure out if he was okay with it or not.

"Brooke?"

Haley said it quietly, she didn't really want to wake Brooke up, she just wanted to know her friend was okay. She probably wouldn't be okay for a while though. She was hurt, and seeing **them** around school wasn't helping much. How was it that over the past 3 years, Lucas and Nathan had virtually switched places? Every time she thought her life was coming together, it was really just falling apart.

"Haley?" Nathan asked. He had come in to check on Brooke but found Haley crying

"What are we gonna do? About all of it?" She said quietly, falling into his arms.

"It'll be okay. We'll deal with this life as it comes to us. Together, like we always do."

"Oh god." Brooke groaned as she pulled herself off the pillow. She was lying on the far edge of Nathan and Haley's bed, with Haley in the middle and Nathan on the other side. They were both still asleep so she guessed it was early. She swung her legs off the bed and it took a minute for the room to stop spinning. Brooke had a huge hangover and was trying to piece together bits from last night. She had definitely taken her top off, she knew that much. She stumbled over to the bathroom, she already knew the apartment by heart, and looked in the mirror. Brooke tried to focus but instead she found herself leaning over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

"How's that hangover working for ya?" Nathan said, pulling Brookes hair up behind her.

"Ughh." Brooke mumbled as she flushed the toilet and sat down on the cold tile floor.

"Come on, let me make you some breakfast."

"I think puking my guts out once was enough for this morning"

"Just toast Brooke, I promise" Nathan said, offering her his hand.

"Promises only get broken." She said to herself sadly as they walked towards the kitchen.


	4. Tired Of The Rumors

"Hey Brooke, When's the baby due?" One guy said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Brooke answered

She was walking down the hall on Friday morning, it had been a week since Nathan and Haley had let her stay at their apartment.

"Theresa heard you throwing up in the bathroom on Wednesday, and then Rachel on Thursday, and Bevin an hour ago. So who's the dad? Or are you just the knocked-up whore on the search for her baby's daddy?" One of the girls on the squad said while glaring at Brooke.

"Back off bitch, at least I didn't open my legs for Mr. Hendricks so he'd change my F into an A." Brooke bit back, basically speed-walking away.

"Hey Baby Momma." Rachel said, sitting down next to Brooke in the courtyard for lunch.

"I'm guessing you've heard the rumors." Brooke said bitterly.

"Hmm. Rumors. Well that's good because you would be a horrible mother." Rachel said as she picked up her tray and moved next to one of the basketball players.

'Is that true? Would I really be just like my mom?' Brooke thought.

Friday night again. This time there was a party at Tric, some benefit concert thing, but still and excuse to let loose. But that left Brooke with no time to think about anything else, only time to escape, for a couple hours at least, from the world around her.

"So is it true?" Lucas asked, not even looking her in the eye.

He had just finished fighting with Peyton over God knows what when she blurted out the rumor he managed to be oblivious to, and now he was here to set his thoughts straight, the secret Brooke had could change his life forever.

"God, that didn't take long. Look Lucas if I was pregnant I would've told you. Why do you even care anyway? I'm a slut and it could be anybody's, so I'd appreciate it if you could go away now." Brooke said, anger and sadness obvious in her voice. She new she was being a bitch but he deserved it.

"I don't even know why I would expect her to tell me anyway. I mean I waited what, like a week after she broke up with me after I told Peyton she was the one?"

"Do you regret that Luke?" Haley asked.

"Can we not talk about it?"

"Fine, but I don't know anything about Brooke. She hasn't talked to me since she crashed with me and Nathan a week ago."

"Alright." Lucas said, walking away.

Haley's curiosity was peaked, now she had to talk to Brooke.

"Brooke?"

Haley found her sitting in the stairway with her head resting against the wall.

"Hello Haley James!" Brooke slurred

"Are you drinking? You really shouldn't be considering…" Haley trailed off.

"Hmm so you've heard?" She slurred again, sipping on her drink. "What's the point anyway? Considering Rachel thinks I'd be a horrible mom and Tree Hill thinks I'm the biggest whore in history."

"Brooke, honey."

"Haley. I can't do this. I can't be pregnant anymore. I'm not strong enough."

"Brooke, I'll be right back I'm going to take you home and then we can talk for a little okay?"

"Suuuuure. Whatever." Brooke said, wobbling around in her seat and taking another sip of her drink.

"Hey Nathan, Look I just want to get my stuff and then I'm going to-,"

"Look Hales I want to talk to you. I know everything is really crazy right now but that doesn't change anything between us because I love you so much and I always will." Nathan said, rambling. He moved closer to Haley and she whispered how much she loved him into his ear before they kissed and walked to the car hand in hand, kissing on and off the entire time. Conveniently forgetting about Brooke.


	5. What Ever Happened

"Crap" Lucas muttered as he walked down the stairway and noticed Brooke passed out on the stairs.

"Brooke, Can you open your eyes for me?" He said nervously, bending down to her level.

"Haley forgot me." She said quietly without opening her eyes, drifting off again.

"Okay, let's get you out of here."

Lucas slung Brooke's arm around his shoulder and put his arm under her legs, walking her quietly out of the club and putting her in his car. He buckled her in the front seat and shut the door. They drove off in the direction of Rachel's house, but Lucas realized he had seen her leave 10 minutes ago with her nightly hook-up. So there was only one place left to take her.

"Hey Brooke, Babe can you take my hand? Every time I squeeze your hand I want you to squeeze back okay?" He said. He didn't want her to pass out and not wake up, just in case. She lifted her hand up slowly and grabbed his, giving it a light squeeze, just enough to show she was there. He grabbed her hand occasionally for the next 10 minutes as they drove to his house. When they got there he pulled her out of the car and carried her into his room. He laid her down on the bed and pulled off her shoes and jacket. She cooperated quietly, too drunk to even try and resist. He pulled her top off, he had seen her naked before, but this time it was more of a friend helping a friend in need, and replaced it with his Keith Scott Motors sweatshirt. Then he took of her mini skirt and put in its place a pair of his old sweatpants. He grabbed a couple blankets and was about to walk out when he heard Brooke speak quietly.

"Luke. Please. Stay with me."

"I don't know Brooke." He wondered aloud.

"I don't want to be alone. I can't." And with that Lucas was pulling Brooke into his arms and pushing up the comforter. She wasn't a charity case, and he didn't pity her. He decided she was a girl in need of saving. That was what they promised each other after the shooting. He rested his hand on her stomach, the possible home of their baby and tried to fall asleep.

"I still need you." She whispered to him before falling asleep. And just like that, the wall around her heart came crashing down.

"Lucas?" Peyton said, cracking open his bedroom door. "Oh my god. You stupid backstabbing whore." Peyton screamed. She walked in and shook Brooke awake, yelling for Lucas the whole time. He came running out of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene before him. A disoriented Brooke getting slapped by a fuming Peyton.

"Peyton, what the hell?" Lucas said.

"We have one fight and you go sleep with the school slut?" Peyton yelled.

"I didn't sleep with her! Haley left her alone at Tric last night and she had no where to go so I brought her here."

"Oh. Did you sleep in the same bed?"

"No. I slept on the couch." He said giving Brooke a quick look, who was still sitting there looking pale and confused. Peyton turned around and glared at Brooke who stood up and uneasily faced her.

"Nothing happened. I'm not you." She said and then dashed to Lucas's bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"I'll meet you later Lucas and we can talk okay?" Peyton muttered before walking out the door.

"Brooke. We need to talk. I need to know what's going on with you. Brooke walked out of the bathroom, wiping the evidence of what she guessed was morning sickness off her mouth. She slid down the wall and sat next to Lucas on the floor.

"I'm pregnant" she said, silently crying. Luke held her in his arms tightly rubbing her back soothingly as she hiccupped.

"What are we gonna do?" He whispered into her ear.


	6. I Need You?

A/N- Oh god, I'm a horrible person

**A/N- Oh god, I'm a horrible person. I haven't updated in forever. I've just been working through ideas, but hey the more I think, the better the story is.**

**Oh by the way, I don't own OTH. If I did, I would be a dude. =**

------------------------------------------------

It had been exactly 3 weeks since the infamous party at Tric. So there it was, Brooke definitely was pregnant, and Lucas was determined to step in. But that wasn't what Brooke wanted. The day they had talked about her being pregnant, Brooke had put her walls up again. They agreed that Lucas could check up on Brooke, but would stay with Peyton. They also agreed that he could come to doctors appointments, but only if Brooke wanted him to. Lucas felt like an asshole, following all the "rules and regulations" but whatever it took to be in his child's life, he would do it. He understood why Brooke was doing it anyway. He had really hurt her while they were together and she was vulnerable, but she hated that. Why couldn't he just figure out what he wanted already? Oh well. This changes everything.

"Hey Luke, Oh…God I'm, I'll just come back another.."

Brooke had just walked in on Lucas and Peyton, there they were sprawled out on his bed, fully clothed thank God, but making out like there was no tomorrow.

"No, Brooke, It's okay." Lucas said, running his hand through his hair. "What's up?"

Brooke was just about to ask for a minute alone with Lucas, already feeling horrible about interrupting them, when Peyton spoke up.

"Uhm, Brooke? Can I talk to you for a second?" Peyton said in an innocent tone, glaring at Brooke.

"Oh sure." Brooke said, stepping outside with Peyton.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peyton spat. "Are you trying to take everyone away from me? You're such a whore."

"Peyton! I'm taking everything away? Are you kidding me? Do you know what it feels like to be truly alone? Your Moms loved you, and they wanted to be with you, and your Dad is out, trying to live his dream and make a living and take care of you. My Mother and Father don't like me Peyton. They don't want to be near me. They don't want to have a daughter. I'm an expense Peyton, A living, breathing, regret. Your parents didn't have a choice. They didn't leave you because they didn't love you. I am alone, because no one cares enough to be around."

Peyton stayed quiet.

"Now excuse me. I need to go talk to the father of my unborn child." Brooke said, walking into Lucas's room and locking the door behind her.

"Oh my God. I think I just told Peyton." Brooke whispered to herself.

Peyton stormed back to her house to sulk in her room, and think about what was happening in her crazy messed up life. 

"Well. First off what's going on, why are you here?" Lucas said gently.

"Haley took my car. Nathan has hers. So I need a ride to the doctor's office." Brooke said.

"Okay well. Let's go then." Lucas said, getting his keys.

"Well Brooke, Now that you're pregnant you lifestyle is going to have to change. Drinking, smoking ,etc. can harm the baby and could result in miscarriage. You've told me about the recent drinking, and the baby seems healthy, but that can't happen again because it really is a big deal.

Brooke and Lucas were sitting in the doctor's office, listening to all the information. Both feeling scared and excited at the same time.


	7. With you, I'm better

A/N- Okay so maybe I decided that this story is a little to drama filled

**A/N- Okay so maybe I decided that this story is a little to drama filled . But trust me. It's gonna be amazing. I own about 3 pennies in the bottom of my wallet…but not OTH or the characters.**

"You know what Luke?" Brooke asked.

"What?"

"Your hair is **really** ugly."

"What you don't like it long?" he said laughing. Brooke smirked.

"I think you should get a haircut. Baby Scott is gonna run away from home if he sees you with that hair."

"He?" Lucas questioned.

Brooke smiled. "Yeah. I'm having a boy."

"We're having a boy." He said, and smiled too.

Things had gotten a lot better between Brooke and Lucas. Although she was still tense about letting him in again, she knew it was the right thing to do. They became good friends and their 'set of rules' kind of flew out the window in the process. Brooke was now 8 coming up on 9 months pregnant and Lucas had been to all the doctors appointments, listening intently to every word.

Brooke stopped drinking and partying, and became 'responsible Brooke' and she and Lucas spent more time casually hanging out than going places with other people. Lucas worked hard on his relationship with Peyton, and they were good until about a month ago, when Peyton started becoming distant from Lucas and spending more time out at parties.

"Thank you Brooke."

"For what?"

"For letting me in, and keeping the baby."

"Luke. You're welcome. Thanks for making me fat." She said  
They sat there smiling until Brookes face fell.

"Oh god." She mumbled quietly, pain evident in her voice.

"Brooke? What's wrong?"

"Nothi-Ahh." She yelped, grabbing her prominent belly.

"Brooke! Are you okay?

"Luke. It's now."

"What is?" he asked, clueless look on his face.

"Uh, I don't know baby? Me? Stomach? Now?!"

"Oh. Oh my God, Brooke, um I-I…" He stuttered.

"Luke relax please! C'mon Broody you truck is outside and when we get there you can call Haley and tell her to come and bring my bag."

Brooke couldn't believe that it was actually time and that Luke was the one freaking out instead of her. "Oh boy" she said to herself as she felt a contraction coming on.


	8. I Wish You Were Here

A/N- Having a good day

**A/N- Having a good day. Don't own OTH. More updates soon.**

"I hate you."

"I know Brooke."

"You suck ass."

"I know Brooke"

"Stop saying I know Luke you sound like an idiot." She smiled.

"Eight hours is a long time." He smirked.

"He's gorgeous Brooke." Haley said, admiring the baby in Brooke's arms. Lucas sat next to her in the hospital bed, stroking the baby's head which was already covered in dark hair.

"My son is not gorgeous, he's handsome." Lucas corrected.

"I'm scared. What if I can't do this, guys?" Brooke said quietly.

"You can do anything." Haley said.

1 month. 4 weeks. 30 days. 720 hours. 43,200 minutes.

That was exactly how old Adam Jamie Davis-Scott was.

"Our kid is not going to have a hyphen in his name."

"Luke! Why not?"

"Because Brooke, it's all, hyphen-y."

"Hyphen-y isn't a word Luke." Brooke said smiling.

She and Lucas were sitting on his bed. It was a Saturday night and Brooke, Lucas, and Adam were relaxing.

"Your mom's coming home in 3 days." Brooke said.

"I can't believe we didn't tell her."

"She was in New Zealand for 10 months. How do we know she's not pregnant with, like, Andy's baby?"

Lucas laughed. He was freaked out about telling his mom, and even though Brooke was trying to be casual about it he knew she was scared too. A comfortable silence hung in the room and Lucas and Brooke had Adam leaning against a pillow on the bed. He was healthy, gurgling, and happy, like any other normal baby would be. But Brooke knew he was special, because he was theirs. She also knew there was still Peyton drama that her perfect child didn't need to be exposed too. Peyton and Lucas were working on their relationship, but weather it was jealousy or real concern Brooke was worried that Peyton might not be in their relationship for love and after everything, might end up hurting Lucas.

"Can I talk to my boyfriend please?" Peyton spat, slamming through the side door of Lucas's room.

"Speak of the devil." Brooke mumbled. After all this time, she was intimidated by Peyton. "Luke, I'm just gonna, um, go to the kitchen with Adam. Lucas nodded, looking between Peyton and Brooke.

"So what? **She's** living here now?" Peyton said, trying to sound innocent.

"No Peyton." Lucas sighed. "We were just taking care of Adam."

"Well what about me? Who's gonna take care of me while your off with **her**?"

"Peyton I'm sorry. She the mother of my son and I **refuse** to be my father." He said sternly.

"I'm not gonna do this anymore. You choose. **Her **or me?"

"Peyton! Are you freaking oblivious? You making me choose between you and my son? I don't think that's really smart because you're **not** gonna like my answer."

"But she's a whore Luke! You saw! You know she is and you know you don't even think the baby is yours! I know you do!" She yelled.

"Peyton stop it! I don't even know who you are anymore. She needed her best friend more than ever and you bitched and bitched about how everyone leaves? What about the girl who never wanted to leave you? People leave because you push them away, just like you're doing to me now." Lucas yelled.

Cries could be heard from the kitchen, and the two were silent for a minute.

"You** need** to go Peyton."


End file.
